Austin's angel
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Ally Dawson gets a new neighbor, Austin Moon. Austin and his family are vampires and Ally is a normal girl, or so she thought. What happens, when her whole life turns upside down, when she meets the Moons.


Okay guys, I don't know how many people have read "Devil on Your Back'' but this story is not based off that. I have read it, but in my history class, we got to talking about angels, gods, and stuff like that, but i am not stealing the "Devil on Your Back'' story plot. Okay hope you guys enjoy.

Ally's pov.

''Allyson Marie Dawson get your butt up,'' yelled Trish. I jumped up out of my bed, and let out a light scream. I looked at Trish with a questioning look.

"What,'' she said, ''your the one who wouldn't get up,''

''But did you really have to scream at me,'' i asked, i got up and went to the bathroom.

Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce myself. I am Allyson Marie Dawson, but I like to be called Ally. I am 17, I live in Seattle, out in the country, in a medium sized town.

I got in the shower and let the warm water run down my body. I stayed in the shower for about 5 or 10 minutes. I got out, rapped the towel around myself, and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, then grabbed a see through pink shirt, with a black tank top under it. I then went to do my makeup and hair. I dryed my hair and curled it, then i put on just a little bit of blush, mascara, and nude pink lip gloss.

I walked down stairs, and saw Trish on the couch on her phone. I walked to the door and put on my mid shin black boots. I walked to the kitchen grabbed an apple and my car keys. "Let's go Trish,'' I yelled and grabbed my bag. She ran in the kitchen, her curly hair bouncing behide her. We walked out to my car and got in.

"So have you seen your new neighbors yet,'' she asked,I looked at her and then back to the rode. ''No, not yet way,'' i asked. "Well, i saw one of them standing out side, and he was H-O-T, hot!,'' she sang. ''But he was blonde so not my type,but perfect for you,'' she said. I sighed.

"Why, do you think I need a boyfriend Trish,'' i questioned, ''cause ally you haven't had one since Dallas broke up with in Freshmen year and we are seniors now,'' she said. "Well, I'll find one when I am ready,'' i snapped. I really didn't mean to, but I have been moody lately. ''Geez, sorry,'' she said with an attitude. "Look, I'm sorry Trish, I have just been under the weather lately,'' i said. "It's okay Ally, we all get that way some times,'' she said.

We pulled up on the parkig lot of school, Trish and I got out, and i locked the doors behide me. I walked inside the school and to my locker. I saw all my friends and i walked over.

"Hey,guys,'' i said.

"Hey Als,'' Cassidy said, with Dallas by her side. I know me and Dallas broke up, but we are still friends. I then saw Elliot, my childhood best friend, come next to me. "Hey Ally,'' he said, i smiled and waved, Trish was walked over and we all started talking. Then everyone got quiet. I turned with the rest of the gang to find, four kids come in. 3 boys and a girl, I don't know if they were brothers and sister or what, cause if they are they look nothing alike. The girl has lose curly black hair, one boy has red hair and dressed really weirdly, another one had brown hair, an the last one had blonde hair and was really built. They were all sorta pale, the were all really tall, and they all had sunglasses on. Why would they have sunglasses on. Everyone stared like they were some unknown animal. They all walked down the hall, when they passed us, i could barely see cause of the sunglasses, but could see the blonde, looked at me.

When they went into the main office, every one went back to their own business, but that blonde one, what was with him. I was pulled back into the world,when the bell rang. I said bye to the gang, and went to my first period. I walked in and saw half the class already there.

I went to my set and pulled out my book, i was writing when i felt someone come up to me. I closed my book and turned around. I saw the blonde kid, standing over me staring. I coughed lightly. "Um hi, is this set taken,'' he asked, it wasn't really taken,but why would he want to sit here. There are other seats around, I looked up and smiled. "No, it's not taken,'' i said, and he sat down. "Hi, I am Ally Dawson, welcome to Settle High,'' i said, sticking out my hand for him to shake. "Thanks, for the warm welcome,'' he smiled and shook my hand. It was ice cold. "Hello students, we have a new student Austin Moon,'' she said and smiled, motioning for Austin to stand up, he did, but all he did was wave and sit back down.

Frist, second, and third period went by fast. Now I have lunch, with Trish. I haven't had Austin in anymore of my classes. I walked in the lunch room to find it crowded. I walked over to Trish's and I table, and there sat Trish on her phone. I pulled out a chair and sat down in fornt of her. "Hey Trish,'' I said as I sat down in fornt of her. "Hey girl, do you have any one of the new kids in your classes,'' she asked. "Yeah, I have Austin, the bonde in first, what about you,'' i asked.

"I have Dez, the red head in first and second, and Carrie, the girl, in third,'' she said. "Cool,'' i said, ''yeah, well i am about to go get something to eat, you,'' she said.

I shook my head no, and she shurgged and went to the food bar. I looked around and saw the new group over to the table next to us. Then i heard somthing.

_He won't be able to save you_

I looked around to see if any one else heard it, but they didn't. It said it again, i then looked up, only to find, Austin looking at me. I then got up and ran outside, and sat a pinic table. 

Austin's pov.

I walked into the classes room and found the girl, I was looking at earlier. She was really pretty, she had brown hair with carmel tip. She was writing in a book, and i walked over behide her, and just stood there. She turned around and looked at me. ''Is this set taken,'' i asked. She looked around with a thinking look on her face, then she turned to me. "No, it's not,'' she said. I sat down and smiled lightly. Then she smiled, and stook out her hand, and said, ''Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, welcome to Settled High,'' I smiled and shook her hand. "Well, thanks for the warm welcome,''i said and shook her hand. I felt her shiver than i remerbered, that my hand was cold. I then smiled and she smiled back. I wonder if she is the one I am looking for. It feels like it. Then the teacher walked in and smiled, ''Hello students, we have a new student today Austin Moon,'' she said motioning for me to stand up. I stood up and waved and sat back down...

The first 3 periods went by pretty fast, now it was lunch. Since we are vampires, yes we are vampires, we don't eat food. Me,Carrie, Dez, and Adam all sat down, we were talking, until I heard a voice.

_He won't be able to save you_

I looked up to see if any one else heard it but saw Ally looking around. Then the voice talked again. I then looked up and me and Ally locked eyes. Then she got up and walked outside. I then knew she was the one i was looking for.

Ally's pov.

I then looked up to find the one and only Austin Moon looking at me.

Okay what did yall think. Review, Pm, or whatever. Love you guys. Also Pm me on some ideas, i would be happy to have them.

~Meg~


End file.
